Red and Gold
by SaberToothDragon
Summary: Harry gets A Guardian /Friend /Soulmate in the summer before 2nd year. How will this affect everything? Likely slash later on.
1. The Orb

Red and Gold

Note: I don't own anything but my characters and anything else belongs to their respectful owners. Enjoy.

Harry James Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey was bored out of his mind. He was stuck in his or rather Dudley's second bedroom until Uncle Vernon was done with his stupid dinner party. Unfortunately for him he was a wizard …. So his relatives didn't like him much.

Suddenly a small ball of red light appeared in what was officially his bedroom. And a very quiet musical voice spoke to him "Harry Potter".

"Yes" replied Harry cautiously

"I am here to offer you help, but you cannot see what I look like unless you decide that you want my help" said the voice.

"What are you offering" Asked Harry

"I will train you, protect you, feed you and help ensure your survival against the dark one." Replied the voice

"Voldemort" queried Harry

"No young one came the voice not the one you call Voldemort. Albus 'too many name to remember 'Dumbledore. He is the dark one Voldemort as you know him is one of his victims." Said the voice sadly

"But Dumbledore is the good guy isn't he" said Harry

"No" said the voice "but He hides it well"

Harry thought for a moment but then he remembered that Dumbledore didn't answer all his questions last year and so if he wanted to live then he might as well learn.


	2. Choice

Red and Gold

Same as always don't own just borrowing

"I accept" Said Harry

Just at that point a strange creature popped in. it was short wrinkly and had huge green eyes.

The orb sighed "Young elf listen to me and listen well if you truly wish to be of service tonight then give Mister Potter the bundle of letters you hold and leave and never bother him again this year. Hogwarts is a dangerous place but Harry will survive I will see to that."

So Dobby left the letter with Harry then left.  
"Stupid clingy house elf" muttered the orb

"Thank you "breathed Harry

"No problem" replied the Orb

"Can I see you now" Asked Harry

"Yes of course" said the orb

And then the orb changed, it gained the form of a young woman about 14 years old. And was she beautiful she was about five foot six with a light tan that complimented her mousy brown hair with red highlights. She had deep forest green eyes and was lithely built. She was aristocratically beautiful but was a warrior as well. You could tell by her muscle tone which just served to make her more beautiful.

Harry's jaw dropped, even in that outfit looked good in her loose green cargo pants and a black graphic tee. She was cool.

"This is why you couldn't see me at first "she laughed

"Yeah "said harry "I see why"

"My name is Pheonix Sabira Cruor Ravenclaw Hogwarts Slytherin. My mother appears to be the Headmasters Pheonix, and my father is the familiar of Salazar Slytherin. A basilisk which is basically a really big snake that can kill with its looks if it wants."

"So why do you look human" asked Harry

Phoenix's face fell "That is a story for another time little one"

The introduction went off without a hitch and then everyone want to bed harry on his And Pheonix on the floor.


	3. The morning

Red and Gold

Note: Don't own just borrowing Review and Enjoy.

"Boy!"

Harry shot straight up in his bed and Pheonix was awake in an instant and pissed.

"Stupid muggle" Pheonix Growled "Good Morning, Harry"

"Morning"

Just then the door open to reveal one very angry and red faced Vernon Dursley.

"Boy, No guests here and start on our damn food already!" demanded Dursley

Pheonix shot up and laughed "Stupid Muggle you have No respect for Family do you? You butter up your son and starve your nephew. You stay away from him for the rest of the summer and you will live. Maybe. Oh and I was never here." She slammed the door in His face.

Vernon Sputtered and left they wouldn't be bothered for the rest of summer.

"Curio"

And in popped a house elf but this one was different form the one last night he was tall about 4 feet, well-kept and with beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Good morning Ms. Pheonix how are you" asked the Elf

"I am fine Curio" replied Pheonix

"Wow you have a House elf" said Harry

"Yes", replied Pheonix with a laugh "He was born the day I went to buy an elf, he saw me and wouldn't leave my side. He through a fit every time I tried to leave. So I gave up and bought the little bugger and have had him ever since. He is loyal to me. But it took me a year and a half for him not to call me mistress."

Harry Laughed

"Curio would you please bring us Breakfast." Asked Pheonix

"Of course" Curio frowned "Who is this" he asked gesturing to Harry.

"Oh there I go forgetting my manners again" muttered Pheonix "This is Harry Potter my protégé."

"Cool" said Curio and he vanished with a pop.

Curio delivered a nice breakfast of pancakes, strawberries, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. About two minutes later. During breakfast Harry again asked her why she looked human if her parents were a snake and a bird.

Pheonix sighed "I appear to be human as am part human and can change forms because of my inheritance from my parents. My mother is the familiar of the castle Hogwarts herself, she like my father prefers her own gender. My father is a Basilisk and was bonded to Salazar Slytherin who is more or less my grandfather. Salazar is now a ghost so that his familiar still lives to be a guardian of Hogwarts."

"Cool" said Harry "Wait how did you come to be then?"

"Your mother surrogated me Harry so by the magic's sense I am her child but not your sister. And don't ask anything about how that happed I don't know and don't want to. You see my parents despite their difference are soul mates of the platonic kind. Meaning their best friends, I on the other hand have two mates of witch you are one I don't know who the other is yet as that is a mutual decision for us meaning we get to pick."

"Who" asked Harry?

"Either Voldemort once known as tom Riddle or your potion teacher Snape. Both have had a hard life and would care for us well after they are free of Dumbledore." said Pheonix

After finishing breakfast Pheonix began to inform Harry of the day's plans.

"Harry now that you are over the age of eleven you can claim your inheritance from Gringotts as the last of the Potters. You also might have other inheritances. We are going to the bank today. After you read this." She said handing him a thin book entitled 'Goblin Manners'.

About an hour later when he finished the book they got ready to leave for Gringotts. Curio brought Harry new clothes. And then Pheonix thought summoned her staff to her is was a beautiful five foot tall staff made of a deep red wood inlaid with what looked like liquid silver and platinum. There was a serpent twirled around the handle and a Pheonix with open wings on the top. Under the Pheonix was a beautiful purple stone with gold and silver running tough it and carved in the round orb were the faces of a badger and a lion.

"Lucky" said Harry "The only thing special about my wand is that its core is the same as Voldemort's"

Pheonix sputtered "You have Brother Wands! Oh I goanna kill that idiot" she each fumed "Even and idiot should now that Brother Wands won't fight each other!"

"They won't" asked Harry

"Nope" said Pheonix "They refuse. We are going to get you a custom made wand in Knockturn after this" After seeing the look on Harry's face she said "Don't worry once some other things are added in the wand will not on fit you better but you'll keep most of the old wand in but they want be brothers more like cousins then they'll fight each other but the brother connection will form only if absolutely needed. The best of both worlds"

At this Harry face lit up like a light bulb and he smiled. Pheonix smiled back at him and grabbed his hand apperating then both to Diagon Alley.


End file.
